


Metal

by protegostark (aaeiilnn)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Airports, Based on that tumblr post about the metal detector, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, First Meetings, Gen, Humor, Is this a first meeting fic, Just not really in a romantic way i guess?, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, everyone say sorry to the airport guy, or you know what do what you want with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaeiilnn/pseuds/protegostark
Summary: - Based on that Tumblr post about some Avengers being stopped by metal detectors at the airport -
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Metal

**Author's Note:**

> > I wrote this a while back and its also up on wattpad and ff.net but I'm transferring some stories from my account there to here cause it's easier to keep track
> 
> ANYWAY hope you enjoy !

Logan, aka Wolverine, is on his way to meet up with a guy named Nick Fury who wanted to talk to him about some initiative. Whatever that means. However, he didn't get a personal plane or jet, he just got a First-Class ticket and now he's going to the airport to ride on the plane.

He entered the building and was told he had to go through the airport security immediately, so he placed his bag on the X-ray machine thing, then proceeded to walk through the metal detector.

 **RED**. RED LIGHTS AND THIS LOUD BEEPING NOISE. That is what greeted him when he tried to walk past it.

"Sir, we're going to have to ask you to remove all the metals that are on you right now." A guy who works there told him. Logan let out a sigh and rubbed his face with his hands as he realized what metals the guy was talking about.

"I-I can't." He replied. The guy, whose name tag says Aaron, gave him an exasperated look. "C'mon, man. Don't tell me that it's a freaking 'part of you'!" Aaron dropped the formality and expressed the quotation marks with his hands. "Actually, about that..." Logan started, but Aaron just held his hand up and told him to go to the room first door to the left of the corridor behind him. Logan left his bag with Aaron before following the directions, only hoping that he wouldn't miss the flight. He got to the door which was labelled "Waiting Room" and pushed it open.

In the room, there was a small table with snacks and beverages that were obviously just cheap, and there were three couches forming a u-shape. Two of which were already occupied. The couch in the middle was occupied by a guy in a suit who was actually laying down on the couch, his head on the arm of the couch. He was eating blueberries out of a small pack and had a red and gold suitcase propped up near his couch. The couch on the right had a guy in a black long-sleeved shirt. He appeared to be the silent type so Logan just ignored both of them and went to sit on the unoccupied couch.

"You too, huh?" A voice interrupted the silence. Unexpectedly, it was the guy in long sleeves who spoke up, but the other guy was looking at him too. "Can't go through the security?" He continued. Logan just nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Oh, so you're the silent type too?" The guy in a suit sat up and stood to walk towards him. "I know you, Wolverine, right? Logan? I've read your files. You going on a flight to meet the pirate then? Fury?"

"Who are you?" Logan asked him with his guard up.

"Who... Who am I?" He was asked in disbelief. "Tony Stark. Iron Man. Yeah, that's me."

Logan shook his head "Never heard of you." Tony just rolled his eyes and looked back at him.

"Blueberry?" he offered, holding the pack out to Logan, who declined.

"We work with Fury," Tony said, gesturing to the guy in long sleeves who introduced himself as Bucky. "Or Fury needs my help so that his plans actually work. I like how that sounds more." Silence settled for a few seconds. "So, you can't go through because of the things?" Then Tony pretended that his hands were claws to try to say his point. Logan just nodded, not in the mood for this guy's humor at the moment.

"Well, I can't go because of this." He said as he unbuttoned one button from his suit to reveal the arc reactor. "I need it for my heart and other things. And I also have that," He explained as he motioned to the red and gold suitcase. "This guy can't get through because of a limb." Tony once again gestured to Bucky, motioning for him to show it. "Come on, Buck. Just show 'em." Bucky glared at him before rolling up his sleeve to show the metal arm.

"So how do you plan on getting through?" Logan asked.

"Oh, we got people talking to the security, they'll probably talk them out of letting you through too. It's a bit insulting they didn't let me through in the first place. Anyway, I think that's them." He said as they heard footsteps outside and the door click open.

Two people walked in, male and female. The woman was also in a semi-business attire, while the guy was just in a plain t-shirt with a jacket and pants. "Hey Pepper, things sorted out then?" Tony asked the woman, who is apparently named Pepper. She nodded and just told him to hurry up with a smile. The guy motioned for Bucky to stand and follow, but then he noticed Logan.

"Oh, hi. I'm Steve, Steve Rogers. You must be Logan, yes?" Logan, once again, nodded. "We talked to the security about you too, You can come join us, we'll all be in the same flight." And so, Logan stood up and followed Steve out of the room.

They seem pretty interesting enough, so maybe he'll actually consider this Avengers thing. Or not. Whatever that means.


End file.
